


You're wearing my clothes

by bellafarella



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Episode: s06e03 The Job Interview, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Rough Kissing, S6 Spoilers, Spoilers, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick's reaction to David wearing his clothes
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639618
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	You're wearing my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS (sort of) if you didn't watch s06e03 'the job interview'. Patrick wasn't in the episode but David had his clothes on so here is a fic about David coming home to Patrick and him seeing David in his clothes for the first time and loving it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! 💗

“Get out,” Stevie tells him, half meaning it - she doesn’t want him to go because it’s so fun to tease him.

“No,” David says taking a swig of wine from the bottle before making a small gagging sound and a face to match. Stevie laughs which makes David laugh too. 

David stays but not for long, not wanting to walk home too late. 

He’s just the slightest bit tipsy when he makes it back to the apartment, trying to be quiet as he makes his way inside. He realizes he doesn’t need to be quiet when he sees the light still on and Patrick sitting on the sofa in his pajamas watching sports.

“Hi,” David says as he closes the door behind him.

Patrick turns to look at David as he says, “Hi,” but then his face changes into a surprised smirk when he sees David in his clothes. Patrick shuts off the TV and stands, “You’re wearing my clothes,” he adds before making his way over to David.

“I am,” David says as Patrick slips his arms around his waist and pulls him against him in a deep kiss. “Mmm,” He moans into it, wrapping his arms around his neck. Patrick kisses his jaw and to his neck and David adds, “I take it this is working for you.”

He gives him a small smirk when Patrick meets his eyes. Patrick looks down at his lips then back to his eyes and says in a deep voice, “Oh definitely,” before going back in to kiss him. 

David laughs against Patrick’s lips making him pull back to look at him, David adds, “What is it specifically that’s doing it for you though?”

Patrick sighs, “Really, David?” David nods, pressing his lips together. Patrick says, “I’ve never seen you in a button up like that or with it tucked into the pants and I- I don’t know, it’s just so different than how you normally dress but you still look really fucking sexy and I haven’t even seen your ass in those jeans yet.”

David’s mouth is twisted to the side to stop himself from grinning too wide at Patrick’s words. “Well how about you watch me walk to the bed and you follow me there?” He asks with a small little shimmy of his shoulders, his go to move when he wants to be sexy. 

Patrick smiles at him before David walks past him and towards the bed, and wow - Patrick loves the clothes that David wears but sometimes they cover up his ass too much and it’s way too beautiful to not see in tight denim like this. Patrick watches until David turns around to face him standing just in front of the bed. “You gonna rip these clothes off me now or are you gonna stand there all night?”

Patrick wants to tease him and make him wait but honestly, he can feel his dick getting really hard and David is way too sexy in those clothes to not devour instantly. Patrick closes the light and makes his way to the bed where he opens the bedside lamp. Patrick sits on the edge of the bed and pulls David over by his belt until he’s standing in between his legs. He runs his hands up David’s thighs and grabs onto his ass. David places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and leans down to capture his lips with his, moaning deeply into it as Patrick’s hands continue to move up and down his body. 

Patrick undoes the belt and throws it off to the side. David watches him as he undoes the zipper on the jeans and untucks the shirt from them. Patrick looks up at David through his lashes and says, “Unbutton the shirt slowly.”

David does as he’s told, slowly and one by one, undoing the buttons on the shirt he has on as they continue to hold eye contact. Once the shirt is unbuttoned, Patrick stands to slip it off of David leaving him in his t-shirt. “Take the rest off and get on the bed,” He tells him. 

David loves when Patrick takes control like this, it’s so sexy and gets him so hard. David takes the shirt off before stepping out of the jeans and then his boxers. He gets onto the bed and watches as Patrick watches him as he takes his own clothes off. Patrick crawls on top of him and kisses him fiercely on the mouth making them both moan out at the feeling of their lips against each other and their hard cocks moving against each other as Patrick presses down against him. 

“You’re so sexy, David,” Patrick tells him before moving to kiss down his jaw to his neck. David feels heat rise inside of him and butterflies in his stomach at Patrick’s words. Patrick continues kissing his way down David’s body, loving and appreciating it to the fullest. He licks a stripe up the underside of his cock and then lower to the space between his balls and ass. David’s back arches, not expecting that in the slightest. “Turn over,” Patrick tells him. 

David turns over and feels Patrick tap his leg so he spreads his legs wider and he feels Patrick’s hands grab his ass and massage it before moving his tongue lightly over his hole. David moans at the feeling, moving back against him trying to chase that heat. Patrick gives him what he wants by licking at his hole and then thrusting his tongue in and out of him as he pulls him in closer with his hand wrapped around his waist. 

“ _Fuck, Patrick_ ,” David moans out, gripping onto the sheets. Thank God, Patrick removed that other sheet cover or else it would have made the unsexiest noise right about now. Patrick slips a finger inside of him as he continues to fuck him with his tongue and David doesn’t know how much longer he will last. He says breathlessly, “ _Patrick, please_ , need you now.”

Patrick removes himself from David and moves to grab the lube from the bedside table. David turns over and tells him, “I’m ready, please.”

Patrick uses the lube in his hand to stroke himself as he watches David flush beneath him. He lifts David’s leg and positions himself between him. He pushes inside of him slowly, feeling the tight heat of his fiancée. “You feel _so good_ , David,” Patrick says as he continues to push fully inside of him, moaning lightly as he leans down to kiss him on the lips. 

Patrick lets go of David’s leg so he can wrap them around him and pull him in closer. David’s hands are all over Patrick’s body, up and down his back and to his ass to pull him in, feel him pressed fully against him, deep inside of him. He runs his hands up his shoulders to his neck to keep him from removing his lips, deepening their kiss until they're both panting. Patrick kisses David’s neck as he slams into him, fucking him hard and deep, loving every sound he makes as he feels his nails scratch at his skin all over. 

Patrick hits that spot inside of him because David is arching his back and is moaning out his name over and over telling him not to stop and to go harder, deeper. Patrick takes David’s hard, leaking, neglected cock in his hand and after only a couple strokes David comes hard with his name on his lips. The feeling of him clenching around him and the noises he makes pushes Patrick over the edge as well, moaning deep into the side of David’s neck before kissing him softly there. He slowly removes himself and plops down on the mattress next to him. He turns his head slightly to kiss David’s cheek before getting out of bed to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean them up. 

Cleaned up and ready to fall asleep, David cuddles in close to Patrick with his head on his shoulder and Patrick’s arm around him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. David says softly, “Maybe I should wear your clothes more often.”

Patrick chuckles and kisses the top of David’s head. He tells him, “You’re perfect in your clothes but that was definitely fun and we could totally do that again sometime.”

“Agreed,” David says back, kissing him softly on the chest. He feels Patrick’s grip around him tighten a bit as he snuggles in deeper under the covers. The last thing David remembers before sleep consumes him is the soft kiss to his head and the love of his life’s arm wrapped around him, keeping him safe, loved, and accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
